


Put Your Dreams Away

by melonshino



Series: POC Reader Insert [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anxiety, Black Reader, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Interracial Relationship, M/M, More tags later, Multi, Mutant Reader, Mutants, Nobody Dies, Not Beta Read, Platonic Soulmates, Polyamory, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Reader-Insert, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Self-Indulgent, Slurs, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Stucky - Freeform, Stucky/Reader, Swearing, They don't STAY dead anyway, Threesome - F/M/M, Well - Freeform, because fuck you that's why
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7553917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonshino/pseuds/melonshino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve x Reader x Bucky Soulmate AU <b>(Previously Titled: Wake Me Up When It's All Over)</b></p>
<p>It’s the middle of January, 1940. Y/N L/N is a black woman and Nurse-in-Training living in Brooklyn with her mother. Waitressing on the side to make ends meet while she’s in school. On the way home one day, she runs into trouble and subsequently runs into two fellas that turn her world upside down in a split second. So, she does what she does best when those two white boys turn out to be her true soulmates. </p>
<p>She runs.</p>
<p>Lord knows she doesn’t want the mess of two soulmates on top of the fact that she can hear people’s thoughts and heal their wounds. Turns out though, even if she doesn’t want them, she needs them.</p>
<p>Black!Reader who is a mutant with telepathic and healing abilities. Pre-Serum Steve and Bucky. Soulmate AU w/ Soulmate Marks. True mates are born in the same year and age at the same rate. They have matching symbols in the same place on their bodies. Platonic soulmates only share a symbol but aren't born in the same year. Death of one (or more) mates causes that symbol to disappear or turn pitch black.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "I- I, um, gotta go. Sorry!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao wrote this out instead of every other thing I should finish. Starts in the ‘40s and will continue into present day. Because of the parameters of the story I'm gonna make both boys (and the reader) born in 1917. She has a white star marking on the inside of her left wrist, a shield shape (like cap's original point shield) on the other with a star cut out of it, and the outline of a heart on her right hip. The boys have the same three, of course, basically a symbol per person. Also, while the reader is black in this I won’t be describing her much in terms of skin color since we kind of run the gamut from light to dark so yeah. Her hair will get a few mentions because I want that to become a thing she grows to love as she goes natural in later chapters. Well, probably anyway, I haven’t written it yet so. lol ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> **Character(s):** Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes, Reader
> 
> **Warning(s):** cursing, use of slurs, shaky race relations, reader being chased, uhh reader decidedly always running away to avoid her problems because she’s real dramatic™ lol

**_Middle of January, 1940_ **

Lord only knows how I ended up walking through this white neighborhood just before nightfall. My morning shift at the diner across town ended up a double-shift when poor Deirdre called out because her kid went to the hospital. There weren't too many people around, thank goodness, probably all settlin’ down to dinner like I should be. Mama was probably having a fit and a half since I wasn't able to call her and let her know with our phone down. Mrs. Jones across the way hadn't been answering her phone either so I'll just have to deal with the consequences. I made good enough money in tips so she shouldn't be too angry about it.

I kept my head down and pressed forward. It was only a few more blocks til I could take the alleyway next to the corner bakery to my building. It was a bit faster this way coming from the diner, basically a straight shot until I hit the bakery. I buried my hands in my coat and walked faster past a couple of white boys sitting on a stoop. Hopefully they would pay me no mind. They looked like the type to be a bit rough around the edges. Now, I know it's New York City and all, supposed to be better for all kinds of folks up here compared to Tennessee where we moved from but I ain't takin’ any chances today when I'm on my own. I didn't have to go lookin’ into their thoughts to sense that their intentions were not good.

It was another block down that I noticed the sound of footsteps close behind me. My breath hitched as I looked back, the two boys from before were behind me a couple paces back with a none-too-friendly look on their faces. Tryin’ to be coy thinkin’ they could get the jump on me. I quickly turn back around and pick up the pace, clutching my tips on the inside of my coat and damn near runnin’ away. Only a couple more blocks and I should be home free. At the very least, the neighborhood boys were always lookin’ to get into a fight over something so I figure they could protect me if needed. Not that I couldn't handle my own, I was known to have a mean left hook, but these two boys definitely looked like they had been in their fair share of unfair fights.

I heard their footsteps pick up behind me and they started hollerin’ like no other about all mean sorts of things I was used to by now. Quick on my feet, I took off towards the bakery hoping to lose them but I got distracted looking back. I barreled into two people just coming around the corner, knocking us all to the ground. I yelped and rushed to stand up again as I found another white boy beneath me. He was broad-chested with chestnut brown hair and the prettiest blue eyes I had ever seen, almost the color of the sky on a summer day but just a bit deeper. The other boy I knocked over was a skinny little thing with the prettiest blue (with a little bit of green) eyes I had ever seen. He was a bit on the shorter side, about as tall as me, and had sandy blond hair.

I had to untangle myself from my coat just to get up, opting to just taking it off entirely so I was only dressed in my mint and white, short sleeved diner dress. I rushed my apologies and looked back as the two boys from before stopped a few yards back from where we stood. Both of the blue-eyed boys stood quickly after seeing the two who had been chasing me, pushing me back behind them. At the contact from both of them I felt a jolt of electricity run down my spine, they both flinched and it made me wonder if they felt it too.

The brown-haired boy spoke first.

“How ‘bout you two chumps take a hike before I have to beat you into next week like I did last month?” The boy cracks his knuckles menacingly, his skinnier companion gets into a fighting stance next to him and the other boys laugh. His jaw tenses and there's a fire in his eyes that I wouldn't expect from someone so unassuming. The brown-haired boy scoffs and unbuttons his sleeves, pushing them up to his elbows. Even from my vantage point behind them I see something on his wrists that makes my world suddenly feel like it's spinning. A shield shape with a star cut out on his right wrist, a star on the left. I scramble to put my coat back on to have something to cover my wrists.

Thankfully for me, Mr. Mills, the kind owner of the bakery comes out his shop to break everything up.

“Oi, you lot! Get outta here. None of that in front of my store. And you two,” he points to the rougher looking pair, “I thought I told you last week that if I saw your faces around here again I'd call the police.”

The two guys who had chased me shared and unsure look and scoffed. The scruffier looking one spoke before turning around. “Whatever we ain't here to fight two fairies lookin’ to protect a negro bitch in the wrong neighborhood.” I felt my jaw lock and a scowl settled on my face. Without a second thought I pushed past the two in front of me and grabbed the scruffy-looking kid by the shoulder. I turned him around a launched my fist at his nose, only to hear a satisfying crack as he sank to his knees. The other guy tried to take me on but I sent my other fist at his jaw. They both scrambled away and I screamed after them. “Come ‘round these parts again and I'll show you what else this little negro bitch can do!!”

I felt a hand grasp my shoulder and I turned abruptly to face them. I was met with sky blue eyes and a concerned look. “You okay, doll? Those fellas didn't do anything to ya, did they?”

I let out a sigh of relief and my shoulders slumped forward a bit. I looked down and rubbed my hands together, running my fingers over the soon to be bruised knuckles. “No, they just chased me down the block. Ran into you two before they could do much. Sorry for running into y’all and my language—” I laugh a little, “But thanks all the same for stickin’ up for me.”

“It was no problem, ma’am. Those two yahoos are always tryin’ ta cause trouble,” the shorter one says.

I give them a shy smile and tuck a loose lock of hair behind my ear. I look to the side and nod to Mr. Mills as he heads back inside. He’s had to save my rump more than a few times from stuff like this so we have a bit of an understanding. I glance up at the sky and let out a squeak, pulling back one of my sleeves to glance at my watch.

“Oh goodness, I best be goin’. My mama’s gonna kill me for gettin’ home this late. I was supposed to be home hours ago but I picked up a double shift. Thanks again, boys.” I turn to head down the alley as my heart thumped in my chest. I was knowingly leaving someone who might be one of my soulmates behind but I wasn't about to let him get mixed up in all the trouble of being with someone like me. It was hard enough being a black woman these days but… With all of the other things happening to me lately I was a whole bunch of trouble no one else needed.

“Wait, ma’am, let us walk you–”

Unfortunately for me, a gentle hand wrapped around my wrist that made me bite back a gasp. Another jolt of electricity running down my spine. I looked back at the little guy holding my arm. He had paused, looking down at where our bodies met, direct contact blocked by the thick wool of my sleeve. Our eyes met for half a second before he turned his head to the brown-haired boy.

He swallowed nervously before speaking, still gently holding onto my wrist. “...Buck– I- I think–,” he stammered. I was about to pull away and make a run for it when the other guy grabbed my free hand too. Simultaneously, _and_ **_without asking_ ** _I must add,_ they just barely push up my sleeves, exposing my soulmarks, a shield and a star, to the air. I tense under their hands and quickly snatch my hands away, cradling them to my chest. They look at me in awe, almost too stunned to move.

“I- I, um, **_gotta go_ **. Sorry!” With that I take off down the alley without so much as looking back. After a second I hear them call after me but I keep running, hopefully losing them down the now dark alley. Can't you understand I'm savin’ you from a world a’ hurt?? I bolt to my doorstep and tear open the door to the building. I don't stop moving until I make it into our apartment, my chest heaving as I try to catch my breath.

 

* * *

 

It was a week and a half after getting chewed out by mama that night that I saw _those two_ again. I had been leaving early for work and decidedly taking the much longer route to work to avoid any chance of seeing those two. Thankfully there's a diner practically on every corner so it was unlikely for them to find the little hole in the wall I worked at across town. I never told anyone else that I had met my two soulmates. Well I had only seen one of the boys marks but from the feeling I got, I had to assume that it was definitely both of them.

The diner was more than busy that morning. A rush of soldiers had returned for a bit from basic training and since we offered a military discount nowadays the place was full to bursting. I made a hefty amount in tips that day and I was feeling on the up and up. Just this shift was enough to cover a few of our bills this month and these fellas would be here for a full week on leave. I had made sure to take on as many shifts as possible that week.

It was midday when I was able to return home. I buried myself in the thick red woolen coat I had borrowed from my mother. She was sick with a nasty cold for the past few days so they kept her from goin’ in ta work at the hospital to keep everyone else from gettin’ sick. Her coat was warmer than mine so I was glad to use it. Even in the middle of the day, the cold of winter was still biting. It being the middle of January in Brooklyn and all. Tennessee never felt this cold, that's for sure.

I decided to risk stopping by Mills Bakery on the way home and the deli after that. Mama had been craving their bread since I stopped going by after work and the deli had the soup she liked. With the extra money in tips, I felt safe indulging a bit for my sick mother.

I stepped out of the deli and back into the cold winter day, heading towards home. I had to pass by the bakery again to get home and stopped dead in my tracks as the very pair I was trying to avoid stepped into Mills Bakery, not noticing my presence across the way. Not knowing how long they would be inside, I walked as fast as I could past their wide open storefront and kept my head down. I was about halfway down the wide alley when I heard the jingle of the bakery door open. I ducked down behind a few empty crates next to the side door, hoping they wouldn't see me down this way. I heard two sets of footsteps but they stopped a short ways from me.

“I don't know, Buck. She clearly wants nothing to do with us. We can't go hunting around the whole city to find her. Heck, we don't even know her name! We’re gonna scare her off.”

“C’mon, Stevie! This is _our soulmate_ you're talking about! We’re meant to be! She's _meant for us_! Ever since we met it feels like there's something missing without her.”

My breath hitched and I finally had words to put to the pit in my stomach that grew everyday since I met them. Like something inside of me was _missing._ I try not to move so they don't hear me but the container of soup was starting to feel hot against my hand.

“We gotta find her, Steve–”

“I know, Buck. But maybe we should let, I dunno, fate or something take its course. She’ll show up again. Like you said, _we’re meant to be.”_

One of them lets out a heavy sigh and roughly kicks an empty can down the alley. It rolls out in front of me as I hear the footsteps recede down the alley back the way they came. The side door of the bakery bursts open a second later and Mr. Mills’ son comes out holding some trash to throw out. I frantically try to shush him but he doesn’t seem to get the point.

“Oh! Y/N! I thought you went home already! Those two fellas I saw you with a while ago came around lookin’ for ya. Told ‘em that they just missed you!” Now, Mr. Mills’ son was normally a quiet guy but I guess today he was feeling particularly boisterous. I hear the footsteps behind us stop. I shot up on my feet, shifting the bag I was holding to finally move the burning soup away from my hand while I let out a forced laugh/

“Uh, y-yeah! Just passin’ through and had to tie my shoe, Thaddeus. Gotta go!” I quickly take my leave down the alley hoping ta’ all hope that they were somehow out of earshot. I mean, they didn’t even know my name so maybe they’d ignore it? Regrettably, I can hear the fast pounding of pavement behind me that makes me take off running towards my house. I can hear them call out for me but I all but rip the door to my building open and escape to our apartment. I shakily shove the key into the door as I try to catch my breath, blood pumping in ears.

A large warm hand invades my view and rests over mine gently. I let out a shakey sigh and look to my right, I’m met with those same blue-green eyes I saw last week. Little guy is huffing up a storm, face all red as I see just blue eyes come up behind him.

“Can’t… keep… chasin’... you like… this, doll…” the blond one huffs out between big breaths that make me worry. I watch as brown-hair turns the little guy towards him, checking him out with concerned movements. “You alright, Steve? Can you breathe?”

The blond one, who I now know is Steve, rasps out, “Y-yeah… I’m… okay. Just gotta… catch my breath. Asthma’s… fine?” The last part coming out as a question makes the other guy, who I assume is ‘Buck’, look awful concerned.

“UM, uh, w-well, my mama’s a nurse!” I blurt out. “She’s a little, uh, sick right now. But she might have something to help if you have asthma!”

“That’d be a real help, doll. If that’s alright,” Buck says giving me a relieved look. I shakily unlock the door and step inside our small apartment. It's a cozy little two bed, one bath with a living room and a small kitchen. There's a small balcony on the east side where we keep a few plants when it's warm out. The living room consists of an old worn-out couch and a mismatching chair that Mrs. Jones gave us last Christmas. There's a small coffee table that rests on top of my mother’s prized plush red carpet. We have a small fireplace there too, comes in handy these days even with the radiator. There’s a gramophone tucked away in the corner on top of our bookshelf filled with records. In the kitchen there's a small table that supposedly seats four but really just seats me and my mama.

“Mama! I'm home from work! Uh, also I have guests!,” I call out as I hang my coat by the door. I shuck off my snowy boots and slip into the slippers I always wear around the house. I hear my mother shuffling around in her bedroom, no doubt making herself look more presentable for our guests. I gesture to the couches in the living room. “Feel free to sit but boots off and I'm sure your stayin’ a bit so coats off too. Mama would smite anyone where they stand for gettin’ her rug dirty.”

Both boys dutifully take off their boots and coats as I set the bag I was holding down on our small kitchen table. Before I can warn her, my mom shuffles out of her room looking no less pristine than she normally does despite being sick. Her eyes for wide as she sees the two white boys I've brought back and she looks at me like I was crazy. I shrug and point to the smaller blond man. “Steve here was having trouble with his asthma and I couldn't just let them alone with how cold it is outside. Do you have anything that could help him?”

She turns to him and clearly goes into head nurse-mode before turning back to her room. She comes back out with her bag for work, a mask covering her mouth that seems to startle the boys. I bite my lip to keep from laughing, mama’s always too serious when it comes to health.

“I'm fightin’ a cold so this mask is more for your benefit than mine. How are you feeling? Do you normally take medicine for this?”

I turn to the kitchen and let my mom talk all the medical stuff she wants. I should technically be out there learning since I'm workin’ to be a nurse too but my heart’s not in it. I pull out the bread and soup, setting both on the counter for her to eat later. I pull out a few ingredients for my own dinner, figurin’ I'll make some for the boys too since they're already here. We still have a few jars of tomato sauce we canned a few months ago so spaghetti seems easy enough. If they don't stay I can always have the leftovers for the next couple days. The icebox Pa got us last summer has been a Godsend.

I come back out as Ma is putting away her stethoscope. Steve seems to be lookin’ a little less red in the face after some rest. I give a few knocks to the radiator and it whirs to life. I pull at the belt of my uniform as I head to my room, I stick my head back out as my mom gets up.

“Mama I stopped by the deli and got you that soup you like. And the bread from Mr. Mills. I got a ton in tips today from the soldiers comin’ in so I figured we could splurge a little since you're sick.”

She pulls down the mask and gives me a grateful smile before following me into my room. She shuts the door behind me as I change out of my uniform. “Y/N. M/N. L/N. What are you doin’ hangin’ around two white boys? Now I know this is the Big Apple and all that but you know it ain't safe to be mixin’ around like that. What would the neighbors think?”

I let out a heavy sigh and my mom steps back when she hears my breath catch as tears start to fall. I finish changing into a different dress, yellow with half sleeves and a full skirt. I ran hand over one of my wrists and meet her eyes. “Mama– those two guys out there… I think– I think they're my soulmates…”

“Oh honeychild…” She wrapped me up in her arms and held me tight to her chest. “Well now, I guess that's a good a reason as any to bring ‘em home, huh?”

I let out a shuddering breath and cling to her skirt. “Mama– what am I gonna do? I tried avoidin’ em but it feels like there's been a hole in my chest since I met them. They were the ones that saved me last week, you know the night I got home late from the double shift? I can't be with them! It's already enough bein’ black but I'm– I’m some kinda **_freak_ ** that can hear people's thoughts! They don't need me and all that trouble.”

She nods against my shoulder and gives me a watery smile. “We’ll figure it out, sweetpea. Ain't nothin’ you can do to disrupt fate and you know it. God gave you those two boys and you to them. Can't say I know how it feels to have three people that share a bond like that but you have to know it was meant to be. You can't run from fate. Whatever you got they can take and vice versa. Count yourself lucky you even got to find them at all. A lot of folks never get to me their one and you get to be with your _two._ ”

I nod against her shoulder and let out a sigh. “I guess you're right, mama. I can't keep runnin’ away. Lord knows they'll keep chasin’ if I do.” I laugh.

“Now I'm gonna take dinner in bed after all this excitement,” my mom laughs. “You three get to know each other. Just no funny business under my roof!”

“Mom! Really!” I exclaim as she walked back to room with her soup in tow. I step out of my room and head back into the kitchen. The boys are conspiratorially chatting away on the couch. The sauce is simmering away and the water hasn't even begun to boil so I step out again and head to the living room.

I stand in front of them and stick my hand out for them to shake. “Um, hi. I'm Y/N L/N. Nice to meet you.”

Both boys stand and Bucky takes my offered hand and kisses it with a smug smile. “James Buchanan Barnes.” He flips my wrist over and runs his calloused fingers over my shield marking, making me shiver. I pull my hand back, embarrassed, and he lets out a small chuckle. I turn to Steve who actually shakes my hand, giving me a warm dopey smile. “Steve Rogers. A pleasure to meet you, Y/N.”

“Do you– Do you two want to stay for dinner?,” I squeak out.


	2. "Is– is this alright, Stevie…?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting to knooow you, getting to know all about youuuu~
> 
> An extra long chapter for y'all as penance for taking two months to update lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all never let me say "I'm working on it right now!" Because sure, maybe in the moment I'm writing something but then my depressed ass falls into a funk and I get writer's block on everything lmao. So, nothing's gonna have a set schedule for the time being but here's an extra long chapter as penance for taking two months to update lol.
> 
> Also, I _know_ where I'm going with this story but I also don't really _**know**_ where I'm going with it so if y'all want to see specific moments and what not in their relationship, let me know! That includes things after Steve gets defrosted too. This timeline includes stuff and people from the X-Men Cinematic Universe and maybe vague mentions of the Fantastic Four, so if you wanna see people from there interact with the reader later on, let me know that too lol.
> 
> **Warning(s):** mild racism/ mentions of segregation, use of the word ‘colored(s)’ in reference to poc, Buck being a lil shit and a cheeky flirt lol, Steven being a dorky sweethear, mostly fluffy getting to know each other stuff, and a lot of smoochin’
> 
> Y/N - Your Name  
> Y/N/N - Your Nickname  
> M/N - Middle Name  
> L/N - Last Name

_“Do you– Do you two want to stay for dinner?,” I squeak out._

_And they did stay, practically the whole night._

_Lemme just say, those two boys can pack away a lot of food. Stevie may be a little beanpole of a guy but he can eat. Of course, Buck ate nearly twice as much, so between the three of us we polished off the pot. We stayed up well into the night until mama decided to kick the boys out until at least the next day. Steve had to pull Buck out the door since he kept tryin’ to kiss me and I kept dodgin’ (for fun but also ‘cause we hardly knew each other!). I gave them the phone number of our apartment even if it was still down and needin’ repair. I watched them walk down the sidewalk from the window and Buck definitely started skipping._

_Though he definitely denied it the next time we saw each other._

 

* * *

 

A few weeks’ve gone by since Steve and Bucky chased their way into my life. In the end, I appreciate them for doing it, really, because I never would’ve done anything about knowin’ how I am. I feel stronger with them in my life, like we can take on anything when we’re together and I know we’ll have to go through a lot with how the world is today.

When we’re not all at work or in class, we’ve become practically inseparable. When they know I have to walk home at night one or both of the boys will make sure to be there when I get out. Makes me feel a lot safer than I have in a long time, even if I stick out more for hangin’ around one or two white boys all the time.

I learned a lot about those two in just a few short weeks. Steve’s an only kid who’s been sick most of his life. Both his parents have passed, his mother a few years ago and his father when he was real young. I practically got his whole medical history from Buck which makes me laugh. It's obvious that he’s spent a lot of time taking care of Stevie when he can. Steve’s got diabetes, asthma, anemia, heart murmurs, scoliosis, oh and he’s color blind! He’s also got a history of scarlet fever! Only the Lord knows how he’s managed to live this long and I'm more than grateful for that. I can’t imagine the hurt someone gets seeing one of their soulmate marks turn black before they get a chance to meet the other person.

He’s been really good the past few weeks it seems, Buck mentioned that he would normally get sick around this time because of the cold. I'm glad I can be here for him now though, I can't take sickness or old injuries away with what I can do but I can help ease his symptoms and sneakily help him heal faster when he gets hurt.

Lemme just say, even with my ‘special gifts’ as Mama calls them, my training to be a nurse has helped out even more so when it comes to a certain Steve Rogers. Especially once I learned about Steve’s penchant for gettin’ into fights and gettin’ targeted by bullies. Granted, it warms my whole heart that he’s awful willin’ to fight for what’s right in the world but that doesn't mean he always should.

He’s a scrappy little fella but he can't hold his own worth a damn with most of the fights he got himself into. Not to say they weren't just in reasoning, lil’ Stevie has a heart of gold. Just doesn't know when to pick his battles sometimes. Not that they don't sometimes just come to pick on ‘im, a lot of bad fellas around here just lookin’ for someone that can't fight back. I might have to teach ‘im how to fight seeing how he does it now. He fights like a big guy in a little guy’s body when he should be fightin’ like someone our size.

James Buchanan Barnes is a whole different story. He originally hails from middle of nowhere Kansas, family moved here when he was about 7 or 8 or so, I think. He’s the oldest of four, two sisters and a little brother. I think their names are Becca, Billy, and Beth but maybe not in that order. He met Stevie on the school yard his first day. Apparently gettin’ beat up on isn't a recent thing because that's how he found ‘im, gettin’ the snot beat out of him by some playground bullies. Bucky knocked their teeth in and sent ‘em flyin’ like he still does now. When he picked Stevie up offa the ground that's when they knew. They never told anybody about it until Steve’s mom found out and she talked with Mrs. Barnes and they all decided to keep it a secret.

The Barnes family is actually decently well off according to Stevie. Buck’s dad even owns a car just for gettin’ to work in Manhattan! Bucky promised that he’d take me for a ride one day when we’re all off over the summer since I ain't never been in a car before besides my daddy’s truck for the store. Steve would go too but apparently he gets motion sick real easy.

I… I haven't really mentioned or hinted at my “ _abilities”_ yet. I know I'll tell them soon enough… eventually... maybe but I'm certainly not ready now. The healing, as Mama calls it, comes and goes but I can do it if I concentrate, s’why she pushed me into bein’ a nurse like her. On the other hand, I barely know how to handle the voices or whatever you wanna call it on my own. I have a real hard time blocking out their thoughts especially, lemme say. Growing up, I've gotten used to being able to block most people out. I occasionally get a projected thought, a strong emotion, or a read on someone's presence but nothing like this. It's like their thoughts and feelings bleed into mine sometimes. It's even worse when we’re all in the same place.

I've mostly gotten a grip on it so long as I can prepare myself beforehand. The couple surprise visits we had sent me for a loop and had me clamoring to shut the connection down, not that anyone could see. I figure it might be a soulmate thing on top of my abilities? Other people have told me before that some soulmates are able to read each other's emotions and such without even having ta’ think about it. So, maybe that's it. Steve and Bucky always seem pretty in sync. Mama don't know much about it since my parents weren't soulmates, just in love. My father bein’ about 6 years older than Mama and I don't get to speak to him too often now. He gets uncomfortable when I try to talk about my “gifts”.

Either way, I love spending time with those two. I learned that the boys are putting themselves through art school while they’re workin’. Steve draws some of the best pictures I've seen, I hafta say. He could really go somewhere with it, I'm sure. Buck is good too but he has a better eye for photographs, I think. Some of the photos he showed me were pretty breathtaking. For now, Steve’s working part time at the flower shop near their place. Every once in awhile he gives me the flowers they can't sell anymore, so me and mama always have fresh flowers lately. Something we’ve never had before in early February.

Even though he don't really need to with his family, Buck works odd jobs around town most of the time. Most days he’s down by the docks helpin’ move cargo. On the days when I don't have work or school, we three usually end up at their place just talkin’. They live in the apartment Steve used to live in with his mother before she passed. Surprisingly, it's only a few blocks over from my apartment. Which makes sense on a single mom’s budget with a sick kid, the all-white neighborhoods are more expensive.

I feel a little left out sometimes when they start reminiscing. They got to know each other most of their lives so I feel like I got a lotta catchin’ up to do. I can feel that the bond between the two of them is stronger and I understand why, since we just met and all. But I can’t help but feel a little jealous of that.

When Mama learned that Stevie’s mom, who was also a nurse, had passed away not too long ago from TB she took it upon herself to mother him to smithereens. Buck too, of course, but she’s clearly got a soft spot for our sweet little guy. Plus I'm sure she misses having boys around with my brother and father off workin’. Steve always tries to reassure her that it's not necessary since none of us are kids anymore but I think he likes it all the same. I haven't met any of Buck’s family yet so that makes me more than a little nervous but at least they know about me.

Right?

 

* * *

 

The boys were walking me home after another double shift, takin’ the long way around, when we encountered something I almost forgot about bein’ black in my own happy little bubble. We were fixin’ to get some food on the way home when we almost stopped into the wrong kind of place. It was a new joint that had opened up and by the ads in the paper, the food sounded good. What I saw instead, was a small sign that wasn't really meant to catch your eye but it was noticeable enough for people like me. The boys whipped around quickly when I made a hard turn away from the restaurant and down the sidewalk.

“What's wrong, dollface?” Buck asked halfway in the door. I kept on walking, probably grumblin’ up a storm.

“Let's pick someplace else, fellas. Ain't no good food can come from a place like that.” I told them as I kept on moving down the road without so much as looking back, angrily stuffing my hands into my pockets. Steve wrapped a hand around my upper arm to stop me. He gave me a questioning look with his stupid, pretty doe eyes that made my heart feel like butterflies. Though I realized I’d have to elaborate on my reasoning. I gestured at the small black and white sign in the corner of the storefront that they clearly hadn't noticed.

“It’s a ‘White’s Only’ type’a place. Absolutely NO ‘coloreds’. That means me, fellas. Just somethin’ y’all will hafta get used to noticin’ if you wanna bring me ‘round anywhere, I guess.” I huffed and dropped my arm that had been pointing at the sign. Thankfully, but not surprising knowing them, both boys looked a little ashamed not to have immediately noticed something like that. I wrap my arms in between theirs and bring them close with a weary half-smile.

“It's alright, y’all just didn’t see it. Just some new place that doesn't need our business, or anyone else’s for that matter.” They both nodded and continued walking with me down the block. “At the very least,” I broke the slightly awkward silence. “It's, uh, better for us here than back in Tennessee. Not as many places that deny folk like me, ya know? White folks down there would probably chase me down the block with a broom or worse if I got anywhere near ‘their stuff’. Or heck, even bein’ seen regularly with two white boys that weren't beatin’ on me would cause trouble. My brother and his friends got chased outta town with pitchforks and everything one time for just lookin’ at a white girl too long. Not even bein’ flirty or nothin’, just happened to be looking in her direction.”

Both boys looked at me shocked and I laughed it off, though I'm sure it sounded bitter. “It's… It's something you get used to, growing up as someone who’s... _not white_. It's rough out there for colored folk nowadays but I can feel it getting better everyday, ya know? I barely get looks for walkin’ with you two fellas most days and that's got me on cloud nine.” Though that may be because we look like a group of friends and not three soulmates. That has a whole other stigma on its own that I never wanna touch. Like it's anyone's business who I love and who loves me.

“It's not something you or anyone should have to get used to.” Steve had a hard look in his eyes and didn't meet my gaze. His cheeks and nose are rosy from the wintery air, it made me want to wrap my scarf around him even though he’s already wearing one. I move to hold his hand, fingers interlocking, and tuck both our hands in the deep pockets of my coat for warmth. His cheeks get even redder at the gesture, which made me smile cheekily.

“Steve’s right. Somethin’s wrong in the head with people who think they're better than others over somethin’ stupid like the color of a person’s skin or where they were born,” Bucky added. I mimic the move with Buck’s hand, fingers interlocked, and he gave me a warm smile. He tucked our hands into his coat pocket instead, which made it easier to walk for me.

“Well, you're both right, fellas. But ignorant people like that ain't gonna change anytime soon. They wanna hate just to have somethin’ to hate. We just have to keep standin’ for what's right and hope the next generation knows better. Like we do compared ta the people who came before us. You just gotta be a modern type’a gal like me.” I gave an amused hum.

Buck gave me a weary smile before a look of realization crossed his face as we continued to walk. “Wait– You have a brother? You never told us, doll.” I feel Steve’s eyes on me too.

“Yeeeahh, doll, Buck’s right. You never talk much about your family and you know a lot about ours by now,” Steve chipped in.

I pause for a moment, realizing that they're right, and throw my head back and laugh. “I guess you're right, fellas. I never thoughta that. I guess I was so caught up learnin’ about you two that I forgot to say much about me, huh? Tell you what! Let's pick up some food from the deli on the way home and eat at my place. Mama’s got the graveyard shift tonight so she won't be home til mid-morning or the afternoon if it’s a bad night. You two can stay a while and I can tell you more, how does that sound?”

“Sounds great, dollface. What are you thinkin’ of buying for us? I heard you go-getter, modern types liked to take life by the balls and pay for your dates like a man should.” He grinned down at me and I snorted.

“Oh no, just ‘cause I worked a double shift don't mean I'm payin’ for y’all too. I have enough for myself. ‘Sides, I'm a proper lady here! I may be a modern type’a gal but I'm a half-broke modern type’a gal!,” I joked.

“Yeah a proper lady with a mean right hook, that’s for sure,” Steve said with an amused snort. “Honestly, Buck, I thought your Ma raised you with better manners, makin’ a lady pay,” he said sarcastically.

Buck barked out a laugh and took Steve into a gentle headlock, roughing up his blond hair with his free hand. “Enough outta you, punk! I wasn't actually gonna make her pay for nothin’.”

Steve huffed out a laugh and pushed away to try and get his now mussed up hair back in place. Without thinking, I run my fingers through his soft blond mess, tucking the locks back into place. The blush of his cheeks makes another adorable appearance. He turned to Bucky instead as I continued down the sidewalk, choosing to ignore my fluttering heart. “Y/N was the one who started it! Why ain't ya messin’ with her?”

I let out a belly laugh and clapped a hand over my heart. My pristinely straightened hair was curled and pinned out of the way for work, I had a few loose bits that bounced as I laughed. “Oh Stevie, you **_cannot_ ** mess with a girl’s hair. _Especially_ a black girl’s hair. You have no idea how much work we gotta do to make it look like this. A girl would sooner slap you silly than let anyone mess up her hair in public.”

Bucky gave me a coy look, a slow smirk growing on his face as we approached the deli by my apartment. He grabbed me by the wrist and spun me into his chest and I crashed into him with a squeak. He wrapped one arm around my waist and twirled one loose lock of hair around his finger. My eyes naturally darted to his lips, perfectly pink, and that stupid cocky smirk. Any girl (or guy for that matter) woulda been swooning at those lips bein’ close and I was not an exception.

“Does that mean we can mess it up in _private_ , dollface?”

I let out an indignant scoff and swatted at his chest. I gave him, an admittedly fake, stern look. “ _James Buchanan Barnes._ We’ve only known each other for a few weeks and you're already trying to get up my skirts! The mouth on this boy!”

Steve let out another snort and pushed past us into the deli. _“Wouldn't be the first skirt he got into, doll. Buck’s had more than enough ‘practice’ waiting for you.”_ He felt, I don't know, a bit jealous? Of who, I don't know. His thought just floated into my head without much warning. I blinked and shook my head. I looked at Steve for a few seconds making sure he hadn't said that out loud like I thought. I pulled away from Buck, letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I got a gentle feeling of disappointment and a slight curiosity coming off of Buck as I pulled away that made me realize that my wall was coming down again. I took in a deep breath and let it out slowly to ground myself, making the mental block fall back into place.

I threaded my arm through Steve’s and he smiled warmly at me. We’re about the same height so I don't have to look up to catch a glimpse of those blue eyes of his. We made our way up to the counter with slightly dopey grins, just enjoying being in each other’s company. The owner rang up our usual orders with a warm smile. Me and Mama had been going to Mr. Marzano’s for food since we moved here years ago. His wife had been the one ta give us the recipe for the tomato sauce we had before.

“I’ve seen y’all come in here a few times together now. You finally find your soulmate, Y/N?,” Mr. Marzano gave me a knowing look, nodding at my arm wrapped around Steve’s. He usually worked in the back while his son took orders so we haven't spoken in a bit. And while I usually made an effort to cover my marks most days, he had spotted the one on my right wrist a couple of times. He also knew that I was usually on the conservative side when it came to dating after several embarrassing conversations with Mama.  His son, Ray, had a crush on me for a bit and they were trying to set me up before I shot the idea down. I always preferred the idea of saving my firsts for if I ever met one of my soulmates, at least the more important ones. I shared a look with both boys, we all knew the stigma against having multiple mates.

I let out a small fake laugh and smiled at Steven, squeezing his arm with my free hand. “Mr. Marzano, this is Steve Rogers,” I nodded at Bucky. “And James Barnes. We’re just good friends, is all. They saved me from two men lookin’ to cause trouble outside of the bakery on my way home a few weeks back.”

A surprised expression crossed his face and he had the decency to look a little abashed but not too overly put off.

“Well, I’m glad you found some new friends, sweetheart. Heaven knows you’ve been a bit blue since your brother left a few months back. Does he still write you?”

I answered as he put our usuals in a large paper bag. “Well, not for a few weeks now but I figure he’s busy n’ all that. He’s going for an airman position, if they’ll let him. Willing to fight for his country but the country ain’t willing to let him. He’s a smart guy and a tough cookie, though. So I can see him gettin’ what he wants.”

Mr. Marzano’s expression hardened for a moment and he gave a knowing nod. “It’ll get better. People like your brother are makin’ headway for everyone else every day. And you three, even, just by bein’ out there as friends.” I smile broadly and tip my head graciously towards the man. I dig into my inner coat pocket for my wallet but Buck stops me.

“Let me get it, doll. I was jokin’ before about lettin’ you pay.”

I scoffed and brushed him off as I kept on diggin’ through my purse. “Nonsense! I’m invitin’ y’all over, I can't let you pay for me too!”

We argued back and forth over politeness until we heard the ding of the register, shocking us out of our discussion. Steve smiled smugly to himself as I saw him put his wallet back in his pocket. I looked at him all confused then burst out laughing. That little sneak! Mr. Marzano bid us goodbye and Buck begrudgingly picked up the paper bag muttering something that sounded an awful lot like it rhymed with brittle junk.

 

* * *

 

Back at the apartment we laid all the food out on the table and I went off to change out of my work clothes. Knowing Buck and how sneaky he was, I made sure to lock my bedroom door before slipping out of my work dress and into some of my brother’s old clothes. An oversized long-sleeved sweater and some overalls that he grew out of once he joined the army, so I cut the legs to fit me. It was really only somethin’ I wore around the house since it was more comfortable for lounging around than my skirts and I didn't want more looks for goin’ outside in pants.

I sauntered back out of the room and towards the bathroom, pullin’ pins out of my hair and leaving ‘em by the mirror so I could find ‘em for later. I shook out my curls as I wandered back into the living room to mess with the radiator, knowing that it’ll be cold in here once the sun finally set. I felt a small pang of happy warmth coming from both boys which made me glance over my shoulder at them. I saw them smiling and talkin’ at the kitchen table throwin’ glances at me as I tried to hide a smile.

“Ain’t nothin good can come from looks like that,” I joked as I walked back around to pull a pitcher of juice out of the icebox.

“Just talkin’ about you, doll, that’s all.”

Bucky stood and came up behind me, I felt his strong arms wrap around my waist. He ducked down a bit and rested his chin on my shoulder, I ran my hand over his cheek without looking and could feel his smile from a mile away. Steve strolled over and leaned back against the counter, looking me up and down with a coy smile and those pretty blue-green eyes. He crossed his slender arms over his chest, the sleeves of his white button up bunched up to his elbows.

Honestly Steve Rogers didn't know how pretty he really was, or at least didn't want to admit it. Probably a guy thing, I wouldn't know. I knew Buck felt the same way I did, with the looks I caught him givin’ Steve. He had the longest eyelashes I had ever seen and his skin was so soft. I had it in my right mind to ask him what he did to take care of it but I already knew that it was next to nothin’. Steve wasn't blessed with a lot of things growin’ up so small and sick but good skin and beautiful eyes were definitely something I envied offa that boy.

And don't even get me started on the boy with his arms around my waist! Bucky Barnes carried himself like he was God’s gift to mankind and I was always two seconds away from agreeing with him. He didn’t need me boosting his ego. He was tall and muscular, but not overly so, with his gray-blue eyes that looked almost steely in the right light but other times they reminded me of the ocean, deep and mysterious. And that jawline of his could cut glass! As much as he fussed over his hair, I had been surprised the first time I touched those chestnut-colored locks at how soft it was despite all that pomade he uses. Also, I wouldn't tell him this but I think I prefer him with a little scruff on his chin but he’s so keen on keeping it clean shaven.

I don't know why I was given two soulmates, let alone two people who were so different physically but both of them made me feel things I had never felt before and it was maybe a little worrying. It was clear, just through spending time with them, how comfortable they were with their relationship and with each other. Part of me felt like I had always belonged but another part wondered how I would fit into all that. It wasn't even a question as to whether they had been… intimate with each other or not. It seemed like a given with these two in moments like this with how well they played off of each other. I felt Buck’s lips ghost over my neck and I gracefully slipped out of his grasp with my drink in tow.

“How ‘bout we dig in and you boys can ask me whatever you want?,” I pipe up to cut through whatever kind of tension we just built up.

I plop down onto a kitchen chair and pull my food to me with a happy sigh. The snarky thought of, “Anything, huh?” comes to mind and I can't really discern who it's from. I feel their smirks more than I see them as they sit and dig in, for a few moments we share a comfortable silence. Buck’s across from me and Steve’s to my right.

Mid-chew Bucky catches me off guard. “So, babydoll, how many fellas have you kissed before us? Not that you’ve let either of us do that... yet.”

Needless to say, I nearly spit out half my sandwich which sent Buck into a laughing fit across from me and Steve cautiously rubbed the small of my back to help me calm down. I don’t know if it did much good since all my brain could think about was how big his hands were for such a little fella, warm too even through my sweater. I unnecessarily adjusted the straps of my overalls and took a few gulps of my juice while Buck looked at me expectantly. I could tell that Steve kept his trap shut because he wanted to know as well.

“Well, I… um… I haven’t really, uh, I ain't really done a lotta smoochin’ with _a-any_ fellas. I’ve gone on dates and I go dancin’ every once in awhile with the girls from class but all of the other stuff I kinda figured I’d save it for if I ever met one’a my soulmates, ya know?” Feelin’ a little bashful, I run a hand over the back of my neck a few times and make no move to look up from my food.

“Wasn’t really expectin’ to meet both of y’all, especially at once, to be frank.”

Steve’s hand is still warm on my back and I’m very conscious of that fact. “S’okay doll, I’ve been kind of the same way. Me n’ Buck weren’t exactly exclusive since we’ve known each other since we were kids. Buck’s the one that’s a bit doll-dizzy, that’s for sure. Kept tryin’ ta get me to go out with every other girl’s friends. He was always goin’ on n’ on about how he was so sure that our other mark belonged to a pretty dame since it’s a heart. Guess he wasn't wrong, huh?” He gingerly tucked some of the hair covering my face behind my ear and I gave him a shy smile. It was somethin’ Bucky probably would've done if he was the one next’a me. Which is probably why Steve’s redder than a tomato and puttin’ on a face to try and seem cool.

I snort then burst into a fit of giggles before I give Steve a quick peck on the cheek. If he were any redder he’d probably just become a tomato. Buck lets out an indignant cry and crosses his arms over his broad chest. “Aw, c’mon, doll! He stole that from me! I call you pretty all the time and he’s the one that gets a kiss?” By his tone I can tell he’s half joking and I just stick my tongue out at him like a kid.

“Now, I know I ain't known either of y’all long enough ta judge but I think I can safely say that Stevie is an _actual_ gentleman,” I said jokingly. “And I don't hafta worry about givin’ him a peck on the cheek in case he tries to kiss me for real, unlike someone else I know.”

Buck pouts and scoots his chair around closer to me and he turns me sideways in my chair to face him. I have to lean back into Steve a bit with how close he gets to my face. “You got it all wrong babydoll, Steve’s just as dirty-minded as the rest of ‘em. We’re two fellas from Brooklyn with a pretty little soulmate who loves to tease.” He dips down, his dewy pink lips just inches away from mine. “C’mon baby, you don't think I would wanna make your first kiss special? Trust me, kissin’ your soulmate is like nothin’ else in this world. We might've gone on a few dates–” Steve scoffs behind me. “–but Steve was still my first kiss and there was nothin’ else like it.”

I can feel my own butterflies on top of someone else’s, I think it's Steve maybe, at the mention of kissin’ Buck. So I do the only thing I can think of to calm them down, running my hands up his chest and pullin’ him to me with a quick yank to his collar. Our lips meet and I instantly knew that he was right, it felt like that spine tingling moment when we first met but tenfold. My heart was pounding in my chest and yet I felt this serene sense of calm wash over me.

His lips were soft and slow and I feel his tongue swipe gently across my bottom lip, not begging for entrance really, just letting me know that it's there. His hands snake around my waist, pulling me closer to him with his long legs bracketing mine, caging me in slightly. I can feel all three of our emotions at once and it's blindingly overwhelming to the point where I have to pull back to catch my breath. I hear a reverent sigh behind me from Steve like he almost felt what we felt and maybe he did. Bonds with soulmates were a weird thing, especially when you're first connecting. He probably felt a lot more of what Bucky was feeling than how I felt. My lips felt tingly and I ran my fingers over them lightly, feeling a bit in awe of what I just initiated.

I squeak when Buck’s broad hands spin me around in the chair to face Steve, who’s still as bright red as a fresh summer tomato. I feel Buck’s hand at the small of my back, pushing me forward slightly towards the man with the slight frame in front of me. I take the hint, winding my hands around Steve’s slender neck, my fingers playing with the soft blond hair at the base. This time my legs were on the outside of his, keeping him in place.

“Is– is this alright, Stevie…?” I asked with my face just inches from his, staring deep into his bright blue eyes. His pupils are a little blown and if it weren't for me being so close to feel it I'd be worried that he wasn't remembering to breathe. His eyes dart to my lips then back up to my eyes and he nods nervously so I take it slow. I gingerly press my lips to his and it feels the same and altogether different all at once. Where Bucky felt like the boom of fireworks on New Year’s Eve and the deep sense of finally coming home, the kiss with Steve felt like starlight and grassy meadows in the summertime. And then again there was that constant undercurrent of peaceful blissful that I had never experienced anything like it before this moment.

I hear Bucky’s chair slide backwards as he stands, moving to the side of us, I guess to get a proper view. I run my fingers through Steve’s hair and move to deepen the kiss. Something in my core ignites when I hear Buck groan above us as I slide my tongue into Steve’s mouth. I hadn't ever kissed anyone like this before and I think Steve got that because we switched roles a little bit and he took control of the kiss. He pulls me onto his lap without breaking the kiss, swirling his tongue around mine. Before I can think to break for air, I feel a rough calloused hand at the back of my neck, pulling me slightly away from Steve who takes in a lungful of air.

Bucky ducked down and my eyes went wide as he tilts Steve’s head up for a kiss, me still straddling Steve so I have an up close and personal view of it all. Bucky’s pretty pink tongue dips into Steve’s mouth and I can tell just by lookin’ that he’s very used to dominating the slender man beneath me. I lay my hands on Steve’s chest, feeling the thundering heartbeat threatenin’ ta burst right out of him. Bucky pulls away, standing up straight and we breathe in the reverent silence. I slowly slide off of Steve’s lap and back into my own chair. I hide a smile beneath my hand as Bucky slumps back down into his seat, ignoring his food.

“You were right, Buck…” I let out a contented sigh. “That was– that was really something else, I gotta say.” My voice was quiet, not wanting to disrupt the quiet awe. Bucky just nods, as does Steve. I feel a hum beneath my fingertips that I had never felt before, the slow undercurrent of home was still there despite the lack of contact from either fella.

“Got any other questions, boys?,” I joked. “Or were you just using that as an excuse to get me to kiss y’all?”

Both guys chuckle at that and start firing off questions as we finish off our food. I tell them about my family. How my parents were divorced but still good friends and how my dad lives in Harlem now with his soulmate and wife Miriam. Meeting her was the reason they decided to split even if they were in love, Mama wanted to let him have the best kind of happiness he could, so she let him go. I tell them about George, my older brother, and how he recently enlisted like I mentioned back at the deli. We used to be damn near inseparable before he shipped off to Tuskegee, Alabama for training and what not.

I go on about how I went into nursing because I really didn't know what else I wanted to do in my life so I took after my mother. I was a few months away from havin’ ta quit waitressin’ so I could take up a staff position at the hospital where Mama worked for my post-school trainin’. We move to the living room and they sit on either side of me on the couch. It's already dark out but the moon is high and bright in the windows so I don't bother turnin’ on the lights. We talk more about me growin’ up here and back in Tennessee. We go back and forth tradin’ kid stories.

“And then at her sleepover when we were 16, Susie down the block makes us all play spin the bottle for kissin’ practice even though we–”

Buck cuts me off, “Wait, doll, I thought you said you hadn't kissed anyone before?”

I giggle and shake my head. Somehow I've ended up moving to the side of the couch with my back against the armrest and my legs on Bucky’s lap. Steve’s tucked into his side with a blanket wrapped around him to keep extra warm.

“Nah, Buck. I specifically said that I hadn't done a lot of smoochin’ with any _fellas_. Didn't say anything about other ladies. I mean, fellas are nice too but a kiss from another pretty dame wasn't somethin’ I was gonna pass up as a hormonal little teenager,” I laughed. He squeezed my knee affectionately and we go on trading stories into the night. Stevie’s the first to nod off then me and Bucky one right after the other.

 

* * *

  

I wake up early the next morning as the first few rays of sunlight hit my face. I hold in a groan as I stretch out my legs and twist a bit to pop my back, feeling a bit sore from the awkward sleeping position. Neither of my boys stir as I gently pluck my legs off of Bucky’s lap. I take the throw blanket from the other seat and place it over Buck as he kept on sleeping. Steve was still tucked up against Bucky, an adorable sight if I've ever seen one. I tap the radiator a few times to get it going as I passed by into the kitchen.

I pull out all the fixin’s for a proper breakfast and get to cookin’, Mama will wanna eat when she gets home anyway. I'll go down in a bit to pull in the milk from the delivery this mornin’. I gotta shuffle these boys out soon before Mama gets home to avoid the fuss. She could catch me in a lie a mile away so I wasn't about to let her catch me havin’ two boys stay overnight. Even if they were my soulmates and didn't do anything too scandalous.

After a bit of time I have biscuits fresh out of the oven, bacon, eggs, and a lil bit of fruit to seem healthy. I put them all on the table and the boys are still snoring away so I go downstairs to pick up our usual milk delivery. I grab our neighbor’s order as well and leave it by her door so she doesn't have to make the trip up and down the stairs. They're still sleepin’ so I shut the door and quietly pad over to them, they had moved in their sleep so Steve was lying on top of Bucky’s chest as they laid lengthwise across the couch. I gently ran my fingers through their hair, scratching lightly at the scalp.

“Fellas… Fellas you gotta wake up now, c’mon. You gotta be up and outta here before the neighbors start talkin’. Also I made breakfast.”

Both boys shifted and inhaled deeply as they stretched out their limbs. I chuckled as they simultaneously let out a groan over sleepin’ on the couch all night. I let out an “Ooo Lordy” and a laugh at the sound of Buck’s back cracking as he stretched out. Steve shuffled over to the kitchen table first and plopped down in the chair. I served him some food before going off to my room to change into proper clothes. Since I don't have work I opt for a pretty yellow and white blouse and soft blue skirt. I'm half dressed and putting on my stockings when I realize that I hadn't locked the door behind me and I let out a shriek when Stevie busts in asking if we have any jam.

Instead of answering him I chuck my shoe at him and yell at him to get out. It nails him right over his eyebrow and he reels back as he realized what he walked in on. He apologized profusely as he slammed the door shut, face redder than after the kiss we shared the night before. I quickly dress the rest of the way and walk out of the room with a huff.

“Honestly I thought I only had Buck to worry about tryin’ to sneak a peek. Learn how to knock, Steven Grant Rogers!”

Buck howled with laughter and Stevie mutters out a half dozen more apologies. I let it go and we continue on chatting and eating until I hear the dreadful scrape of the key across the locks and the doorknob turning from the other side. Before I can think to stuff the two boys in my room, the front door burst open revealing a tired Mama.

“Y/N/N, child, I’m home! Y’all would not believe the night I just at wor–” She stops in the doorway, keys hovering over the dish she keeps ‘em in by the door as she notices us all at the table.

“H-hey Mama…,” I nervously say from the table.

“Y/N. M/N. L/N. What are these two boys doin’ here so early!”

  
“Uhhh…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My research for this fic is like skimming at best, so excuse me if I get things wrong here and there (like slang and whatever else). I actually had to draw out a timeline to keep my dates in check lol.
> 
> A lot of my reasoning for starting this fic in the first place is because it was a drastically different experience for black people and other poc during that time. A lot of 1940s Steve and/or Bucky fics like to ignore that or make up a magical world without racism OR the reader is clearly supposed to be a white person so they don't have to think about it at all. I have literally seen people use the excuse in their fics like “Not everyone was racist back then!” like that makes a difference. Of course not everyone was (openly and outwardly) racist but it's still something that poc dealt with on a day-to-day basis back then, especially if they're black. So you can't come to me and pretend that your 40s fic is inclusive unless you're explicitly pretending that it's a world without racism. Which is fine, really, but don't pretend that's not what it is.
> 
> While I'm not trying to make it a huge part of the fic either, it does have some emphasis here and there because it was (and still is) something that poc dealt with every day. Most of the beginning of this fic will be fluffy romancey stuff but it will definitely get dark real quick considering what happens to our two boys (cries) and the reader tbh (cries some more). But it’ll get better, I promise lol.

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know what you think! Kudos and comments are **always** appreciated~ ♥♥♥
> 
> hmu on tumblr if you feel like it lol [@melonshino](http://melonshino.tumblr.com/)


End file.
